sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sidianite Dionis
About Age:19 Gender: Male Species: Grey Wolf Race: Shironan Sexuality: Straight R. Interest: Lucy the Fox(Give him some time and he'll eventually warm up to her) Likes: His axe, Lucy(He won't admit it to anyone but her of course) Dislikes: Family: Draxen Dionis: Father - Estranged Marble Dionis: Twin Brother - Estranged Amber Flavus: Little Sister - Estranged Voltio Tyon: Solian counterpart Personality (Whereas Voltio can be friendly and nice, Obsidian is cold and harsh, rarely warming up to anyone. This is a simply a cover however as he still just wants a friend due to his neglectful past. Inside, he's simply a lost soul, though he can be quite rude when someone asks him about his past. He doesn't like to stay in one place and moves constantly, he isn't very good when it comes to romance, though he isn't very bad at it either.) Appearance Sidianite has a brown muzzle, with a tinge of fuzz on both sides of his cheek. This coloring extends to the insides of his ears, the tip of his tail, and nowhere else. The rest of his body is covered in an obsidian black, with a small portion of violet markings being found on his ears, the tips of his hair, and his wrists and ankles. His hair is cut short, with a few loose strands falling on his face. He's quite muscular, having exercised quite a bit. His sclera is white with his irises being lavender. These are contacts. His pupils however, are grey. His irises glow a brighter shade of purple when his lightning is in use. Sidianite has a scar on the right side of his face. On his upper body, Sidianite wears a black( or red) sleeveless trenchcoat, exposing his arms. His left arm however, is covered in a grey metal sleeve; why is unknown. His right wrist has a grey metal band on it. Under this trenchcoat is a white sleeveless t-shirt. His lower half is covered by a pair of grey trousers. On his feet are a pair of purple shoes with black as a secondary color, with the soles being metal grey. Relationships Lucy the Fox:-his love interest- . They were somewhat forced to be paired up by some people (You'll never know who). Eventually however, he warmed up to her and began to develop real honest-to-good feelings for her. He's rather worried by this and tries to keep up his cold demeanor, so as to avoid certain people(*coughcough*family*coughcough* Sidianite: You know. I really wanna hurt you. -.-* Me: Too bad You can't >:D) from attempting to harm her. This attempt at his keeping up appearances has slipped every now and then. Voltio Tyon: They don't like each other much. As in, NOT AT ALL! Everytime they meet they'll probably either fight or grudgingly ignore each other. Voltio is sometimes afraid of Sidianite as he will use any method to attempt to kill him. 'Voltio' Tyon His Solian and main equivalent. Historical Differences: Voltio had a kind family with loving parents. Obsidian was not so lucky since he had a srict and abusive father. And a mother who was not so happy to be in a commitment, though she warmed up to it eventually. As well as having a lazy brother who constantly tried to take credit for Obsidian's hard work and an attention hogging sister, as opposed to a equally hardworking brother and a humble sister that Voltio possessed. Physical differences: Voltio wears a simple short-sleeved jacket, where Obsidian wears a trenchcoat. Obsidian has a scar on his left eye and his chest due to battles with Voltio in their past. Also where Voltio has golden highlights Obsidian had his highlights changed to purple as he grew older to differentiate from Voltio. Voltio also wears shoes where Obsidian wears boots. Not to mention that Sidianite is taller. Personality differences: Where Voltio is a friendly person, Obsidian is violent having lived with a dysfunctional family, and being abused. He also despises his family where Voltio loves his family. State of friendship:Friendship? HAH they hate each other. One of Obsidian's goals in his life is to see Voltio breathe his last breath and die by Obsidian's hand. Family state: Obsidian hates them all, where as Voltio loves his. Skills Abilities (Strength: His strength surpasses that of Voltio enabling him to perfrom many strength-related feats that Voltio couldn't, also being able to swng his axe with deadlier force. Purple Meteor: This is nothing like Voltio's Yellow comet technique as this allows Obsidian to literally punch a hole in almost anything and lift almost anything by charging his fists with electricity and supercharging his strength. Black Lightning: A source of lightning tainted by Obsidian's rage and hatred. Lightning: Obsidian's base element. His lightning is in the color of purple.) Powers Sidianite is capable of using Electricity to his every need and whim. A sidenote of this power is that when his anger reaches critical the color of his electricity goes from purple to black. Overdrive Sidianite (A form I plan to introduce sometime soon. In this form Sidianite's powers are out of control and his form changes drastically. Hiis eyes turn pure-white and his fur and highlights become a bright purple, tending to float up and everywhere. Also his trenchcoat floats upwards as well, with the red and purple vanishing, leaving it all black. He manages to keep his intelligence intact, but can only think of one thing. the destruction of whoever set him off or harmed his loved ones.) Quotes Fun facts Obsidian was originally designed to be a scheming coward in his first development. He was also supposed to be from the future. Obsidian wears an eye contact to make his left eye seem purple, except for the eye with a scar, that really is purple. I would try to add a picture but right now the only ones I have of him make him look ridiculous. For anyone who'd like to know, the area behind his ears is a sweetspot for him. Sometimes, if you scratch there then he'll start purring with joy. (Sidianite: DON'T TELL THEM THAT!! D:<) When I came up with him. His history sucked. His name Was Obsidian until I nerly got in trouble for having it. >w> < Sidianite is one of my tallest characters, being at least to the torso of Tytan. Videos Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Wolves